The Rider Cometh
Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Message from Yoyoroon Talisman of the Rebel gods Talisman key |title= Heir of the Blighted Gloom |repeatable=No (see note below about repeating the battle) |reward=Choice of: The Avatar Odin (Usable by 75+ Summoner (only while under the effects of Astral Flow)) Aesir Ear Pendant Aesir Torque Aesir Mantle 10,000 gil |previous=Aht Urhgan Mission 48: Eternal Mercenary |next=Unwavering Resolve |cutscenes= }} Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Walkthrough * Enter Walahra Temple (J-7) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. **The quest wont show in log so if your not getting the cutscene proceed to the next step. *Purchase a Sutlac and Irmik Helvasi from the Shararat Teahouse (K-12). **If you are planning to complete A Stygian Pact, it is recommended to purchase 12-14 of each. The items do not stack. *Obtain a Timeworn Talisman. They are and are dropped by Ephramadian Shades in Dvucca Isle. **Travel to the Dvucca Isle Staging Point. The shades are located at (G-9/10) and in Arrapago Reef by the Cutter. **To stockpile multiple Timeworn Talismans, you can send them to yourself via Delivery Box. *Talk to Yoyoroon (G-6) in Nashmau. You will receive the Message from Yoyoroon. **Yoyoroon will not talk to you if your main job is Blue Mage. *Trade Yoyoroon a Timeworn Talisman and at least one Sutlac or Irmik Helvasi, but preferably both. **On occasion he will determine that the talisman is too dirty. This chance greatly drops if you give him both desserts. **you will know the talisman is a good one when Yoyoroon's eye light up and you get a cut scene with him dancing around. *Zone, then talk to Yoyoroon again to receive Talisman of the Rebel gods. *Enter Walahra Temple to obtain Talisman key after a lengthily cutscene with Ovjang, Mnejing and Nashmeira leading you to Hazhalm Testing Grounds. **''The quest will appear in your quest log at this point.'' *Enter Hazhalm Testing Grounds and check the Entry Gate for a cutscene. **Hazhalm Testing Grounds is most easily accessed from Caederva Home Point #1 outside of Talacca Cove, or from the west exit out of Nashmau. *Check the Entry Gate again to enter the uncapped 6-person battlefield "The Rider Cometh". You will lose your Talisman key. **Each participant must bring a Talisman key. **Upon failure, you must obtain a new Talisman of the Rebel gods from Yoyoroon, then check the Imperial Whitegate (K-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a new Talisman key. *After defeating Odin Prime, you will be offered a choice of rewards. **Odin Prime can be fought repeatedly in the next quest. *Check the Imperial Whitegate (L-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for another cutscene to complete the quest. Battlefield *Buffs and TP are retained on entry. The area is under double-dark weather. *Odin Prime will periodically summon an Odin Image, up to three in total. *Below 50%, Odin Prime may begin a countdown starting at 10. At 0, he will use Zantetsuken (ability), inflicting Death on all targets within a 30' radius of his current target. This can be avoided by using /heal, or by running out of range of the target.